


stranded

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-02
Updated: 2003-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	stranded

"So, what'd you do all summer?"

"I hung out at the beach. You know how it is." He smirked. "I did meet this one...was sorta cool."

They laughed knowingly, patting him on the back.

***

"So, this is Rydell."

"Yep. You'll love it."

"I loved my last school. I wish..." He sighed. "Still, I'm no stranger to heartbreak."

***

"Lex was telling me about someone he met this summer, girls."

"Do tell."

"Not much to tell. It was just one of those..." Just then he noticed the boys across the quad. In T-Bird jackets? And that one looked like... "Clark!"


End file.
